Métamorphose
by Sterys
Summary: Lors d'un voyage en Europe, Will et Elizabeth se rendent compte que quelque chose semble inhabituel chez le jeune forgeron. Il se transforme... Post COTBP, ne prend pas compte ni de DMC ni de AWE. Se tient pendant FOTR.
1. Prologue

**Métamorphose**

Pirates des Caraïbes & Le Seigneur des Anneaux

 **Disclaimer** : Pas moi, en tout cas. Rien ne m'appartient.

 **Rating** : T

 **Ma première longue fanfiction ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Prologue : Un matin dans les Caraïbes**

Ce jour-là dans les Caraïbes n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Le jeune forgeron William Turner quitta la forge où il passait des journées entières pour se diriger vers la plage de Port Royal où sa jeune et nouvelle compagne Elizabeth Swann lui avait donné rendez-vous quelques jours auparavant. Il se sentait fébrile, comme chaque fois qu'il allait parler avec la fille du Gouverneur.

Will se hâta un peu car il était en retard. Elizabeth avait voulu qu'il vienne au lever du soleil. Il trouvait cette idée quelque peu étrange, d'autant plus qu'Elizabeth devra déjouer la surveillance des gardes pour se glisser hors du fort.

La nuit se retirait mais le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand il arriva à la plage. Elizabeth était déjà là, tournée vers l'est. Elle portait une magnifique robe couleur sable, sa silhouette se découpant en contrejour devant la mer.

Et à cet instant précis le soleil étendit ses premiers rayons par-dessus la mer, nimbant la tête d'Elizabeth d'une auréole dorée et chaude. Elizabeth se retourna alors et lorsqu'elle aperçut son fiancé, un sourire joyeux illumina son visage.

« Will, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille, tu es venu. Au bon moment, quand la nuit cède ses droits au jour, et que la vie revient.

Mais je sais que ce n'était pas pour voir le soleil se lever que tu es ici. Il fallait que je te voie. J'ai une proposition à te soumettre. »

Will eut un petit sourire timide.

« Que dirais-tu d'un petit voyage, juste nous deux ? Un navire partira la semaine prochaine pour l'Europe, la terre mère. Es-tu heureux ? »

\- En as-tu parlé à ton père ?

\- Oh, Will (Elizabeth eut un sourire si tendre que Will sentit son cœur fondre), ne sois pas si inquiet ! Je t'ai demandé si cela te plaisait, pas si mon père acceptait. Et même s'il désapprouvait, nous irions en cachette ! » Elle partit en un petit rire.

« Tu sais bien que je n'accepterai pas. Et sinon, oui, je pense que ce serait une excellente idée. Très enrichissante. »

Au début Will était un peu réticent à l'idée de devoir laisser la forge seule avec Mr. Brown, mais une force inexplicable en lui le poussait à présent à accepter ce séjour en Europe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais des images de forêts verdoyantes et de beaux visages fiers défilaient dans son esprit.

« Oui, reprit Will, je suis très enthousiaste à la pensée de visiter Londres ! Car c'est là qu'on va, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il posait cette question sans attendre de réponse car quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient en Angleterre. Non, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas si Elizabeth avait décidé d'y aller, mais il savait que lui irait, et qu'il défierait la mer et le ciel pour y arriver.

 **On arrive à la fin du prologue. Alors, très important : n'hésitez pas à commenter négativement mais constructivement ! Il faut savoir que j'ai écrit cette fanfiction il y a maintenant trois ans. Certes, la toute fin est très récente, mais si le début vous paraît nébuleux, dites-le moi tout de suite afin que je change ! J'ai changé de style d'écriture entre temps, donc les commentaires du style "c'est pas bien écrit" ne vont pas beaucoup m'aider.**

 **La fanfic est presque entièrement finie, donc je posterai la suite quoi qu'il arrive !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Métamorphose**

 **Chapitre I : William Turner - trois mois plus tard**

« M. William Turner, dit Elizabeth, si vous ne me dites pas immédiatement où allons-nous, je vous jure que... »

\- Que va-t-il m'arriver, se plaignit Will d'une voix pleine d'ironie, au secours ! Elizabeth Swann m'attaque ! »

C'était une très belle journée d'automne. Octobre écoulait ses jours et en Angleterre l'automne étendait sa prise sur tout le pays. Cependant, Will et Elizabeth pouvait encore profiter des doux rayons du soleil.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, ayant annoncé leurs fiançailles, Will et sa compagne avaient décidé de passer un petit mois en amoureux en Angleterre. En effet, les Caraïbes, bien que colonisées avec beaucoup de moyens, étaient arriérées du reste du monde. Alors les deux tourtereaux s'étaient offert un séjour en Angleterre. Elizabeth y referait sa garde-robe avec les nouvelles tendances du moment et Will pourrait discuter avec d'autres forgerons, profession beaucoup plus répandue sur ce continent.

Mais ce matin-là, Will avait réveillé Elizabeth avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et un foulard noir. Alors que sa compagne émergeait difficilement des brumes du sommeil, Will avait plaqué sur son visage le foulard, cachant ainsi sa vue et achevant assez brutalement de réveiller la jeune femme.

Au début, Elizabeth avait été étonnée de la hardiesse de son mari. Ordinairement, Will était d'un caractère plutôt réservé tandis qu'Elizabeth en faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Ensuite, au fur-et-à mesure que s'écoulait la journée, Elizabeth avait commencé à être légèrement agacée. Will se montrait peu bavard, et il avait fait monter sa compagne sur un carrosse. Il refusait obstinément de lui révéler leur destination.

La journée s'écoula ainsi. Elizabeth somnolait par à-coups et Will attendait patiemment la fin du voyage. La nuit tombée, le trio incluant le cocher arriva aux abords d'un petit village de la banlieue londonienne. Ils s'y arrêtèrent pour se reposer.

L'auberge où ils avaient réservé n'était qu'un petit établissement confortable mais aux dimensions réduites. Ils y passèrent la nuit calmement, à côté de l'âtre de la cheminée qui les empêchait de sentir la fraîcheur des nuits.

Le lendemain Elizabeth pu enlever son bandeau et ainsi admirer le paysage. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, et les roues du carrosse faisaient entendre des crissements continus aux abords des bois.

Le cocher avait été congédié par Will le matin même et c'était l'apprenti forgeron qui tenait les rênes, activité qui surprenait Elizabeth. Elle avait plus l'habitude de voir son fiancé devant un four ou même sur un bateau. Lui qui bafouillait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait la haute société de Port Royal montrait à présent une remarquable assurance.

« Will, dit Elizabeth, je t'aime beaucoup et tout ça, mais j'aimerai vraiment savoir où allons-nous. Tu sembles changé depuis notre départ. Tu es plus assuré, et toi qui craignais sans arrêt pour ma sécurité tu m'emmènes au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, alors que tu n'es jamais venu ici. »

\- Elizabeth, répondit-il, je sais que tu m'aimes. Je m'en contenterai. Quant à notre destination... et bien, nous allons dans les bois. De très jolis bois. Les alentours sont un peu comme maintenant mais tu verras, l'intérieur est magnifique. Il y a même une ville. Tu verras ! »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Will se retourna et continua de contempler le paysage vaste et silencieux.

Will se tenait droit et portait des bottes de cuir neuves, sûrement achetées à Londres. Pourtant, Elizabeth ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu les acquérir.

Il portait également une magnifique épée ouvragée, fruit de nombreuses heures de travail dans la forge étouffante. Le pommeau était bleu marine, entrelacé de fils d'or et la garde reluisait, étincelant. La lame n'était cependant qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'était celle forgée pour le Commodore Norrington, pour laquelle Will s'était véritablement surpsassé.

Les deux tourtereaux traversaient une forêt de bouleaux qui projetait sur eux des éclats d'or, car les feuilles reflétaient la pâle lumière du soleil qui peinait à traverser l'épaisse couche de nuages.

Elizabeth, à l'intérieur du carrosse, serrait frileusement une couverture contre sa poitrine. La brume descendait sur eux en cette heure matinale, l'air ambiant devenait vraiment froid et Elizabeth rejetait un souffle de vapeur lorsqu'elle expirait.

Will arrêta soudain le carrosse. Sautant prestement à terre, il ouvrit la portière et tel un gentleman présenta sa main droite à Elizabeth pour lui permettre de descendre.

« A partir de maintenant, dit Will, tu ne me lâcheras plus la main. Ça commence à devenir dangereux par ici. Il peut y avoir des loups. »

Tout en formulant ses recommandations, Will plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Elizabeth. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, l'ancien Will, le timide, n'aurait jamais osé un instant comme celui-là. Elle se sentait perdre pied, luttant pour ne pas être emportée par la vague dévastatrice des yeux de son fiancé. Ils la dévoraient de l'intérieur, et Elizabeth sentit une grande flamme dans sa poitrine grandir près de son cœur. Les yeux envoûtant de Will de rapprochaient dangereusement d'Elizabeth. Elle voulut reprendre son souffle, n'y parvint pas, et se sentit glisser et se perdre dans la contemplation du regard clair et magnétique de Will.

A ce moment, il dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il battit des paupières et rattrapa Elizabeth qui glissait le long de la portière.

« Elizabeth, je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! »

A l'écoute de sa voix, Elizabeth reprit le contrôle de son corps et frissonna longuement, comme si elle venait de tomber dans de l'eau glacée.

« Hum, s'inquiéta Will, je ne sais finalement pas si c'était une bonne idée de t'amener ici. »

\- Oh non, Will, je... j'ai découvert quelque chose en toi aujourd'hui.

\- Quelque chose de grave ? Ne veux-tu vraiment pas rentrer ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Non, pas du tout ! Je... j'ai juste perdu connaissance. Mais ce n'est rien. Je me sens déjà mieux. Regarde, je peux déjà marcher. »

Elizabeth fit trois pas chancelants et elle manqua de tomber, rattrapée une nouvelle fois de justesse par Will.

« Non, Elizabeth, ça ne va pas. »

A ce moment-là, comme un mauvais présage, une nuée de corbeaux traversa le ciel en croassant. Le soleil profita de ce moment pour percer la voûte nuageuse et le rayon tomba exactement sur Will, éclairant ses yeux étranges. Elizabeth se sentit une nouvelle fois défaillir.

« Elizabeth ! Reviens-moi ! »

L'ancien Will n'aurait également pas eut ce ton impérieux qui trancha dans l'esprit embrumé de sa compagne. Elle revint au présent, tout en tâchant de ne pas regarder les yeux de son fiancé.

« Elizabeth ! Tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'ai-je donc avec mes yeux ? Pourquoi t'évanouis-tu quand tu me regardes ? »

\- Will, tu... tu... as les yeux bleus !

Will sembla absent pendant un court instant, puis il revint à lui-même. Il s'écarta d'Elizabeth qui avait un sourire absent sur le visage et qui le perdit soudainement.

Il s'appuya contre la voiture, et fronça les sourcils. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, leva la tête et regarda Elizabeth. Même de là elle pouvait apercevoir l'éclat brillant qui passait de temps à autres dans le regard profond et un peu triste de son mari.

« Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas censé avoir les yeux bleus. »

Elizabeth déchanta, chancela, mais tint bon. Elle remplit une écuelle d'eau, puis elle s'avança vers son mari, avec précaution, pour passer la main dans ses cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blondes.

« Will. Tu vas aussi me dire que tu n'as pas les cheveux châtains ? Et comment se fait-il que tu aies des mèches blondes ? »

William Turner tordit le cou pour apercevoir ses mèches. Affichant un air circonspect, il examina son reflet dans l'écuelle et soupira.

« Je n'ai normalement ni les yeux bleus ni de mèches blondes. Ecoute-moi, Elizabeth. Je dois te parler. C'est très important. Allons un peu plus loin dans les bois. »

Cette dernière remarque surprit Elizabeth mais elle ne dit rien. Ils prirent leur paquetage et s'éloignèrent de quelques centaines de mètres dans la forêt de bouleaux. Les feuilles dorées s'envolaient gracieusement et retombaient. L'atmosphère était irréelle. On n'entendait que les bruits de pas d'Elizabeth, les pieds de Will ne faisant étrangement aucun bruit. Puis ils s'assirent dans une petite clairière emplie de feuilles mortes. Il fut pris d'un long frisson, baissa la tête et sa fiancée vint l'entourer de ses bras, le consolant comme une mère et elle caressa doucement son visage. Il était pris de sanglots silencieux. Quand elle leva sa main, elle perlait de larmes.

Au bout d'un long moment, à en juger par l'inclinaison du soleil dans le ciel, Will prit la parole d'une voix hésitante. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus bleus et de plus en plus tristes.

« Depuis que j'ai aidé le Capitaine Jack Sparrow à s'enfuir, je ne suis plus le même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment. J'ai l'impression qu'une autre personnalité vient en moi. J'avais déjà vu ces mèches, au début je pensais qu'elles étaient blanches et que je devenais vieux mais...

\- Tu n'as pas vingt-cinq ans !

… mais elles ont blondit et il y en a de plus en plus. Mes yeux ont bleuis, mais je pensais que j'étais victime d'hallucinations parce qu'avec tout le temps que tu passais avec moi tu n'as rien vu...

C'est vrai ! s'exclama Elizabeth, pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ?

Je crois que dès que tu me voyais, tu me sautait dessus et tu m'embrassais, répliqua Will, faussement badin."

Les larmes dans ses yeux contrastaient avec le ton de sa voix.

« Et puis, après, il y a eu ces rêves. C'était des rêves agréables, heureux, et je baignais dans une douce brume de bienfaisance. Je rêvais de bois dorés comme celui-ci, d'une immense maison de pierre avec des arcades, de rivières et de torrents... Et le plus marquant a été celui d'un homme aux cheveux blonds, dans une magnifique forêt pleine de sons, de lumière, d'odeurs, plus que je n'aurais pu normalement sentir. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il avait des oreilles pointues.

\- Un lutin ? C'est une créature fantastique !

\- Non. C'était un Elfe. Il m'a regardé longuement, et il m'a dit « Enfin, fils, je te retrouve. » Après il a dit qu'il se nommait Thranduil. Puis le rêve a changé, et j'étais enfant, j'avais de longs cheveux blond et un arc dans le dos. Ce Thranduil est revenu, mais il avait une expression beaucoup plus douce et il m'a souri. Il m'appelait.

\- Ton père ne s'appellerait pas Bill le Bottier ? »

\- C'était un rêve... Et maintenant je suis empli de douces visions de bois et de forêts, de loups et de biches, de papillons et de clairières. C'est tellement beau mais en même temps ça me donne une terrible impression de nostalgie. J'ai aussi l'impression que je ne suis pas entier. Comme s'il me manquait une moitié oubliée dans les bois. C'est vraiment étrange. Je me suis mis à me transformer petit à petit jusqu'à ce voyage.

A partir de ce moment la transformation en moi s'est accélérée. Tel que tu me vois je suis encore un peu William Turner le forgeron, mais en dedans c'est différent. Tu trouves que j'ai changé et tu as raison. C'est comme une autre personnalité s'était emparée de mon corps, et que deux différentes consciences cohabitaient en moi. Je deviens un autre, et si je m'enfonce plus profondément dans les bois ce ne sera plus moi que tu verras. Regarde, dit-il en caressant ses propres cheveux, maintenant ils sont de la même couleur que les tiens. »

Il soupira, et fut pris d'un nouveau long frisson qui remplit ses grands yeux à présent bien bleus de larmes, de tristesse et de douleur, douleur de perdre Elizabeth et douleur de se perdre soi-même.

Ses oreilles pointaient maintenant hors de sa chevelure blonde mais encore un peu terne. La nuit n'allait pas tarder s'étendre sur le pays mais Elizabeth resta assise à tenir le bras de Will - était-ce toujours Will ? - qui était parcouru de sanglots.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver, je sens que je vais me perdre comme toi tout-à-l 'heure en regardant mes yeux. Je vais forcément perdre mais je crois je me souviendrais éternellement de toi, c'est une métamorphose, pas un remplacement n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait le ton d'un petit garçon qui ne cherchait qu'à être rassuré.

« Oui, dit Elizabeth, tu te souviendras de moi. »

Will fut pris d'une crampe plus longue et plus importante que les autres et il hurla, libérant toute la puissance qui bouillonnait dans son corps et qu'il essayait de contenir depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

« Elizabeth ! Je me perds ! »

Ne sachant que faire, Elizabeth l'embrassa fougueusement, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait et comme elle ne le fera sans doute plus jamais. Will sembla aller mieux.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, penaude, je voulais juste que tu te souviennes de moi. Il n'y a que toi qui m'aimes, pas l'autre ? »

\- C'était une excellente idée. Un souvenir que je garderai de toi dans l'autre monde. Et non, l'autre ne te connaît pas. »

Il fut pris d'un nouveau frisson, moins fort cependant que l'autre précédemment.

« Quel autre monde ? »

Will ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la forêt en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'entends quelque chose. Un son de clochettes tintinnabulantes. Elles m'appellent. Elles me guideront.

Elizabeth commençait à en avoir assez, elle avait froid et faim, et de plus elle n'entendait rien.

« Will, dit-elle, j'ai l'impression que tu dois te lever et aller dans cet endroit que tu voulais me montrer. Tu te sentiras mieux, je pense. »

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais te le montrer, dit Will avec une horrible grimace de souffrance, c'est l'autre. » Malgré tout il se leva et continua son chemin en direction des clochettes au timbre argentin.

Ses yeux papillonnaient sans cesse, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à faire la mise-au-point, et finalement il les planta dans ceux d'Elizabeth, et elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Ce n'étaient pas les yeux de Will. Il lui sembla apercevoir une lueur commune aux yeux du Commodore Norrington quand il la regardait. Le Commodore l'aimait, c'était un amour à sens unique et il en souffrait horriblement.

Will détacha maladroitement son épée.

« Elle ne me servira plus à rien désormais. Là-bas ils n'en utilisent pas des comme ça. Je dois aller dans cette forêt, la Fleur de Rêve, sinon l'autre me rongera jusqu'à ma mort. Il veut y aller et je dois me soumettre à son désir. M'accompagneras-tu ? »

\- J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi. »

Ils marchèrent longuement. Will qui n'était plus vraiment Will ouvrait la voie et il semblait voler. Lorsqu'Elizabeth s'arrêta, épuisée, il la prit dans ses bras et courut comme il n'avait jamais couru. Ses sens étaient multipliés, il voyait loin, dans le noir, il n'avait plus des yeux d'humains, mais d'Elfes.

Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, et il continua jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Elizabeth Swann, la rebelle, fougueuse pirate, s'endormit dans ses bras comme un petit faon inoffensif.

La nuit finit enfin par s'en aller. Will était épuisé par l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir. Les arbres grandissaient, devenaient immenses. L'atmosphère était de nouveau irréelle, les feuilles continuaient de tomber mais elles venaient de plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur. Puis ils passèrent une arcade de poussières dorées et le soir se fit de nouveau.

Elizabeth se réveilla et ses yeux s'arrondirent devant le spectacle qu'elle voyait. De hautes maisons perchées en haut des arbres centenaires les dominaient. Une triste mélopée résonnait. Le lieu était religieux, et des Elfes s'affairaient, gracieux, çà et là. Mais la plupart étaient amassés devant une allée de pierre qui montait sur une colline. Sept voyageurs attendaient patiemment devant un escalier de pierre. Il y en avait cinq qui étaient plus petits que les autres. Derrière se trouvait un petit palais, qui n'appartenait pas du tout au monde d'Elizabeth. De la mousse recouvrait de longues plages vert sombre, offrant un tapis à qui voulait se rouler là.

Will y déposa Elizabeth. Puis il grogna, et elle vit à quel point il avait changé. A présent le blond de ses cheveux éclatait, ses sourcils étaient plus doux, son visage était plus jeune. Il était plus élancé, plus mince. Il était Will et quelqu'un d'autre.

Son visage était crispé. Il chantonnait doucement dans une belle langue étrangère qui sonnait agréablement aux oreilles d'Elizabeth.

« Ne m'oublie pas, dit Will, et quand tu verras que je serais seul, approche-moi et parle-moi. »

Elizabeth pleurait, à présent, car son Will était parti, et l'autre le remplaçait.

« Je t'avais dit à quel point c'est beau. » La voix de Will était simple et belle, harmonieuse et calme, mais aussi d'une tristesse infinie. Elle ne savait comment tant d'émotions pouvaient transparaître en une voix.

Elizabeth ne put refouler ses larmes. Elle se leva, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa légèrement, comme s'il était une statue de verre et allait se briser à tout instant.

« Au revoir, William Turner, dit-elle, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir en votre compagnie. »

Il eut un dernier sourire, puis s'immobilisa, légèrement penché en avant, tel un jeune arbre dans une nuit sans vent. Une lumière l'auréola.

« Tant que je suis un tout petit peu Will, sache que l'autre se nomme Legolas. »

Puis Will disparut tout à fait et Legolas s'élança vers la Compagnie qui criait son nom.

Elizabeth Swann le regarda courir d'un pas léger vers les autres qui l'attendaient et semblaient heureux de le retrouver. La dernière chose qu'elle pensa était qu'il portait un arc, des flèches et qu'il avait changé d'habits, puis elle sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle et tout devint noir.

Partie II : Legolas Greenleaf

Mes souvenirs de ma période d'humain sont flous, comme si un voile avait été apposé devant mes yeux. Les humains sont si fragiles, si lents, que si je devais retourner dans le corps qui était mien pendant vingt-trois ans, je crois que je ne survivrais pas. Mais je vais me replonger dans ma mémoire pour raconter ce que je ressentais. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Will n'est pas tout à fait parti.

C'est un étrange sentiment que de se retrouver dans un corps qui n'est pas à soi. Tout au long de ma transformation, tandis que je perdais progressivement le contrôle de moi-même, au profit de l'autre, il y avait de longs moments où j'étais absent, et devant la forge si familière je restais désarmé, ne sachant comment utiliser cet étrange instrument. Il y a quand même des avantages à devenir un Elfe. L'autre était plus assuré que moi. Quand Elizabeth me parlait, je savais exactement que répondre pour nous faire plaisir à nous deux. Elle partait alors dans de longs rires, et elle était belle, si belle, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Nous avons passé là les plus belles semaines de mon existence, entre forêts et mer, entre rêve et réalité. Je commençai à peine à faire mes rêves particuliers et la transformation physique ne me faisait pas mal. Pas encore. Ma vision de nuit égalait celle des chats, et mes pensées, lorsqu'elles m'appartenaient, étaient claires et non embrouillées comme autrefois.

Le déclic s'est produit peu avant l'annonce du voyage. Les moments d'absence se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. A vrai dire, j'étais encore présent mais ce n'était pas moi qui agissais, et je restais là, emprisonné dans mon propre corps, à contempler mes yeux et mes cheveux. C'était très pénible.

Lorsque nous étions ensemble dans la forêt, Elizabeth et moi, la douleur me déchirait tellement que je regrettais d'être conscient, que l'autre n'eût pas pris possession de moi. Il ne le faisait jamais en sa présence. Je crois qu'il était gêné !

Je voyais des éclairs rouges traverser le ciel. Des étoiles obscurcissaient ma vision par moment de leur scintillement intense. Aucune image bienfaisante de papillons ne m'apparaissait alors. La voix d'Elizabeth se faisait lointaine et des centaines d'échos résonnaient à mes oreilles. Ma propre voix se faisait étrangère. Contrairement à ce que je lui disais, je ne me perdais pas du tout, mais je me mourais véritablement. La vie s'échappait de mon corps alors que le salut se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de lieues ! Rien en comparaison de ce qui me séparait quand j'étais aux Caraïbes !

Quand je suis enfin entré dans la Lothlorien, j'ai senti un grand poids partir de mes épaules. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux.

A partir de ce moment-là, des souvenirs mi elfes mi humains interviennent. Je chantais dans ma langue natale de Mirkwood des odes à la beauté d'Elizabeth. « L'autre », auparavant synonyme d'étranger, faisait partie de ma personnalité. Je vois ce court moment aussi clairement que je vois le Porteur de l'Anneau à présent saluer la Dame de Lorien.

Et Will est parti à jamais. Il ne reviendra plus en tant que tel. O William, je devrais te composer un hymne, toi qui étais moi pendant ces merveilleuses années. Mais cela devrait impliquer que j'accepte son départ, chose que je ne peux faire pour l'instant. Il fait partie de moi, impressions fugaces de villes de Caraïbes, instants volés avec Elizabeth (volés pour elle, Will avait tout son temps), et bien sûr la familière forge où j'ai… où il… Je ne sais pas quelle personne utiliser, pour décrire cette personnalité. Elle était moi, puis je suis arrivé… C'est tellement compliqué de discerner où s'arrête William Turner et où commence Legolas Greenleaf.

Cette forge, en tout cas, a été le théâtre de nombreux événements dont l'arrivée de Jack, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Je me rappellerai à jamais sa démarche hésitante, ses réflexions enfumées et ses dreadlocks.

Il y a des choses que j'ai connues et qui n'existent pas en Terre du Milieu. Comme les dreadlocks, que je viens de citer, ou les fusils et autres armes à poudre.

Il y a aussi quelque chose d'étrange. Avant c'était si clair, mais depuis que Will et Legolas ont fusionné, je ne sais plus le décrire. Oui, je parle de mes sentiments envers Elizabeth Swann, fille du Gouverneur de Port Royal.

Will l'aimait, il n'y a pas de doute. Legolas ne la connaissait pas, aucun doute non plus. Mais moi, que dois-je penser ? Devrais-je lui annoncer que je ne l'aime plus ? Car elle est venue avec moi en Lorien, la brave fille, elle m'a beaucoup aidé, et maintenant lui jeter à la figure qu'elle a fait ça pour rien ? Ou la laisser faire, ne rien lui dire, et être gêné si elle m'embrasse ? Que faire ?

Je pourrais aussi m'arranger pour ne pas la rencontrer, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle n'est pas dans son monde ici. L'Elfe en moi a dû attendre la Lothlorien pour être entier. Elle, elle est forte et elle a supporté la barrière immatérielle entre les deux univers. Mais ici elle s'affaiblira, et deviendra si instable qu'à son retour elle se désagrégera instantanément en passant la Porte de Poussières d'Or. Ou alors elle restera et elle mourra à petit feu, agonisant pendant des mois, et je ne peux imaginer accompagner le Porteur de l'Anneau étreint du remord d'avoir tué une si belle jeune fille, une fleur à peine éclose.

Il y a une centaine d'autres possibilités, jouant avec les sentiments qui me traversent. Il se peut que, déchiré entre l'Elfe et l'Humain, je meure en la voyant ! Que faire ?

Je deviens égoïste. De moi dépend la survie de milliers de gens en Terre du Milieu. Ce ne sont pas les deux petites personnes que sont Elizabeth et moi qui doivent changer la donne. Je dois me concentrer sur ma route, ma mission, donner toutes les chances de vaincre le Seigneur Ténébreux au Porteur de l'Anneau.

Je ne peux continuer. Je ne sais que faire. Et personne ne peux m'aider. Mithrandir est tombé dans la Moria.

Finalement, je voudrais mourir, moi aussi. Ce millier d'années si calme troublé par cette passion si stupide… non, si humaine. Et je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un Elfe.

Non, je dois rester en vie. Pour tous les autres gens qui ont des problèmes plus graves que moi. Les mendiants qui meurent de faim, les femmes seules qui élèvent leur enfant, ou même le Porteur, si seul, dans l'incommensurable tâche qu'est de détruire l'Anneau. Et pour mon père, qui m'a chéri, qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Et lui aussi a dû le faire seul, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Galadriel nous offre l'hospitalité. Elizabeth est toujours allongée sur l'herbe, là où je l'ai laissée.

Je tente le coup. Je vais la voir.

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite - c'est le plus long chapitre de la fic.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Métamorphose**

 **Chapitre II : Elizabeth Swann**

Elizabeth s'éveilla d'un rêve agréable où elle courait sur la plage de Port Royal en compagnie de son ami James Norrington. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'on l'avait déplacé. Elle était à présent dans une maison, allongée sur un lit aux draps immaculés. On l'avait revêtu d'une robe étrange, qui reflétait les lueurs des bougies disposées sur les meubles. Elle se sentait propre et reposée, elle n'avait plus faim. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose pour être heureuse, et elle ne savait pas quoi.

Quelqu'un toqua. Contrariée, Elizabeth cria « Entrez ! » et apparut alors un bel elfe aux cheveux blonds. Il ouvrit la bouche et elle entendit une voix douce parler, une voix masculine aux intonations profondes et harmonieuses. Mais elle était sincère, et Elizabeth l'écouta attentivement.

« Tu es en sécurité ici. Ne me crains pas. Nous sommes tous avec toi.

\- Will ! »

Legolas baissa tristement la tête et son regard de saphir se posa sur la jeune femme.

« Je ne suis pas Will. Rappelle-toi, avant que tu ne t'évanouisses. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis Legolas fils de Thranduil, prince de la Forêt Noire. »

\- Ce n'est pas possible… souffla Elizabeth. » Puis elle recouvrit la mémoire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et parti dans un long sanglot. « Non ! Will n'est plus ! » La vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui. Elle chercha des yeux une lame avec laquelle abréger ses souffrances, même si elle sentait que sa décisions était exagérée. Legolas voulut poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Elizabeth mais celle-ci se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Ses cheveux volèrent lorsqu'elle cracha :

« Vous, qui que vous soyez, ne me touchez pas ! Vous m'avez volé Will ! Nous allions nous marier. Vous me l'avez dérobé ! Je ne suis plus rien ! »

Legolas tenta de parler mais elle hurla :

« Non ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi !»

Si l'anglais était inconnu aux Elfes, ils comprirent aisément le message d'Elizabeth et accoururent rapidement à son chevet, Galadriel en tête. Elle dévisagea Legolas :

« Elle ne va pas bien. Que lui as-tu fait ? »

Il ne sut que répondre, alors elle continua.

« Seule, elle se rétablissait. Comme par hasard, lorsque tu arrives elle rechute."

Galadriel ordonna à ses gardes d'emmener le pauvre Prince hors de la chambre. Les soldats le bâillonnèrent et le menottèrent brutalement, et en sortant Legolas posa un dernier regard résigné sur la jeune femme, sa fiancée, qui tordait les lèvres d'un air mauvais en lui jetant des coups d'œil meurtriers.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Métamorphose**

 **Chapitre 3 : Legolas**

Je rêve. La longue nuit passe, et le jour ne vient pas. J'attends. Que faire d'autre ? La question a changé. Nous nous aimions, et le bonheur était complet. Fragile bonheur.

Je me réveille. Je suis dans une cage recouverte d'une étoffe noire. Il n'y a rien à faire, je le sais, la cage est trop dure, mais il faut que je m'active, il faut que je bouge. Sinon la nuit noire va me ré engloutir, et je ne suis plus assez fort pour y résister. La méchanceté s'introduit déjà en moi, comme un liquide qui ronge mon cerveau.

Ça fait mal, alors je serre les poings. Je les serre désespérément, les ongles me rentrent dans la peau et bientôt le sang coule en filet de ma paume meurtrie. Je ne crie pas, je ne dis rien, pourtant mon bras est marbré de rouge. La fille que j'aime est partie. Alors, pourquoi vivre ?


	5. Chapter 4

**Métamorphose**

 **Chapitre 4 : Aragorn**

Cela fait une semaine que nous nous prélassons dans la Lothlorien. Il serait temps de repartir, mais au vu des joyeuses figures des Hobbits, ce n'est pas l'avis de tous.

Nous avons discuté avec Dame Galadriel. Tout s'est très bien passé, l'accueil est très chaleureux, mais nous avons quand même un problème de taille.

Boromir de Gondor est corrompu par l'Anneau et il mourra près des chutes du Rauros. C'est écrit dans l'histoire, et on ne pourra pas le changer.

Or, Legolas est censé m'accompagner avec Gimli à la poursuite de Merry et Pippin. Et il n'est pas là. Je l'ai vu le premier jour, il nous a demandé de donner notre avis sur une belle jeune femme endormie qui lui mettait des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle était charmante, mais trop jeune et elle n'a pas la beauté d'Arwen. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, et il m'a l'air changé. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il voulait absolument passer par la Lorien.

Or, le troisième jour, la femme s'est réveillée. Elle a poussé des cris terribles qui ont alarmé toute la Lothlorien. Et Legolas a disparu.

Maintenant les habitants d'ici nous regardent avec des airs circonspects et nous évitent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas écrit dans l'histoire et cela m'inquiète.

Ils ne veulent pas me dire où est notre ami Elfe. Ils le savent, bien sûr. Je crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'affreux. Alors je pense à Arwen et elle m'apaise, seule, à Imladris.

J'ai discuté avec Gimli. Je pense que lui aussi sait pour Legolas, car il ne veut pas en parler et devient blême à chaque fois que je fais mine d'aborder le sujet.

Nous prendrons le fleuve par des barques et nous irons jusqu'au Rauros où nous perdrons Boromir. Ça me chagrine de le voir, parce que je me dis qu'il vit ses derniers jours. Mais j'ai du mal à voir l'avenir, après.

Comment faire si nous ne sommes que six dans la Communauté ? Nous avons déjà perdu Gandalf, et si cela continue, ce sera Frodo ou moi le prochain.

Je t'aime, Arwen, je pense à toi, mais les soucis m'accablent et je ne sais que faire.


	6. Chapter 5

**Métamorphose**

 **Chapitre 5 : Legolas**

La longue nuit s'achève enfin. J'ai mal, parce que le combat intérieur qui fait rage me tue. Et mourir, ce n'est pas du tout agréable.

La Dame de Lorien en personne ôte l'étoffe noire qui recouvrait ma cage.

« Alors, dit-elle, t'es-tu calmé ? »

Dame Galadriel possède un visage troublant. On ne sait jamais si elle vous veut du bien ou du mal. Mais tous les printemps que j'ai vécus ont porté leurs fruits, et même si la jeunesse insouciante de Will confond mes pensées, j'arrive néanmoins à déchiffrer ses expressions faciales. Elle baisse les yeux sur ma dextre scarifiée et a une petite grimace de dégoût. Cependant elle se reprend rapidement.

« Je crains pour ta santé mentale. Depuis quand les Elfes se mutilent-ils ?

Je mets quand même un instant avant de répondre, car elle m'a parlé en langage elfique. Et, encore à cause du Will en moi, je n'ai plus l'habitude de cette langue qui est pourtant mienne depuis tant d'années.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis ici, je réponds. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Elle a crié pour rien. Et je vais très bien, merci. »

Le Will en moi commence sérieusement à m'agacer. La sagesse qui m'est coutumière m'a une fois de plus fait défaut, à un moment où le péril me guette. Je me fais l'impression d'un petit garçon gâté, moi qui ai passé l'âge de l'enfance depuis tellement longtemps que mon innocence me semble irréelle.

« J'ai déjà rencontré ton père, me dit-elle en me scrutant de son regard pers. Il ne te ressemble en aucun cas. Du moins en ce qui concerne la qualité du langage. »

Galadriel se doute de l'étrangeté de mes propos, elle qui a l'habitude des discussions empreintes de sagesse avec des Elfes renommés. Elle voudrait que je réagisse, en me lançant des piques pour avoir une bonne raison de me replonger dans la longue nuit noire. Je contrains ma partie elfique de reprendre le dessus avant de commettre une irréparable erreur.

« J'honore mon père car il est raisonnable et juste. Il règne avec sagacité sur mon pays, et résout les conflits avec sang-froid et bonté. Sa magnanimité est connue à travers toute la contrée, et elle a malheureusement permis la fuite de ce misérable petit avorton de Smeagol. »

Pauvre Smeagol. J'ai eu maintes fois l'occasion de le rencontrer. En vérité, c'est Mithrandir qui nous a conseillé de le laisser en vie.

« O Dame Galadriel, je parle à vous comme à un Seigneur, ce que vous êtes, mais aussi comme à une personne de rang hautement supérieur au mien. Ne pourrions-nous pas délaisser les formules formelles de courtoisie et adopter les coutumes qui nous sont propres ? »

Je tente le tout pour le tout. Il me faut la confiance de la Dame, car je projette de lui faire part de mon récit, cette aventure qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici avec une pauvre fille à moitié folle.

« Non, me répond-elle en me transperçant de son regard acéré. Tu es dans une cage et je suis sur un trône. Il y a supériorité. »

« Dame Galadriel, dis-je. Si vos honorables oreilles acceptent de m'écouter, je serai flatté de vous conter mon histoire. »

Galadriel est piquée par la curiosité et elle accepte. Je commence mon récit, qui prend plusieurs heures, et je ne lui épargne rien. Je ne fais appel à Will que pour ses souvenirs, sinon je formule mes phrases avec adresse, et l'Elfe en moi ressurgit. Cela me fait du bien et je commence à me détendre.

Ma voix est fluide et posée, et mon histoire semble captivante au point que le Dame écoute avec une attention redoublée lorsque je m'étends sur la douleur de ma transformation.

Je déroule les faits sans interruption, mais sans monotonie non plus. Ma vie en dépend, car je ne veux retourner dans les sombres limbes où je me morfonds. De plus, elles ont un amer goût de Mordor.

Galadriel acquiesce imperceptiblement lorsque je lui fais part de l'émerveillement d'Elizabeth devant la Lorien. Nous autres de Mirkwood ne sommes en aucun cas sous l'emprise de la flatterie, et il me semblait que c'était le cas pour tout le Beau Peuple, mais elle succombe pour ainsi dire aux bassesses de ce monde. Un léger soupçon de culpabilité flotte en moi, car l'auteur de cette involontaire flatterie, c'est moi.

« Dis-moi, me demande-t-elle quand j'ai fini, si je comprends bien, il y a un moment où il y a deux Legolas ? Celui de la Communauté, et celui issu de la transformation de Will ?

\- Non, pas exactement. La barrière qui séparait mes deux personnalités est si impénétrable que même l'esprit le plus aiguisé ne peut en décrypter la teneur. Toujours est-il qu'à l'instant de l'arrivée de Will devant la Porte entre les Mondes, bien qu'il fût presque totalement sous l'emprise de Legolas, il était encore Will. Cette explication clarifie les choses. »

Je crois que je l'ai vexé en insinuant une nouvelle fois involontairement qu'elle n'a pas l'aptitude de compréhension nécessaire car elle se tait. Elle se relève en me toisant de toute sa hauteur, puis elle ramasse l'étoffe noire - je crains le pire ! – et prend congé dignement avec la noble allure d'une Reine.

Je suis de nouveau seul, mais les ténèbres qui commençaient à m'être familières ont cédé leur place à la douce atmosphère de la Lothlorien. Je suis par terre, sur un tapis de mousse et la plus proche des demeures sylvestres se trouve à un jet de pierre elfique. A ma gauche coule une petite fontaine au rebord d'un blanc éclatant. L'eau se jette dans un petit ruisseau qui donnerait au lieu le charme nécessaire pour adoucir le plus dur des Orcs si je n'étais pas retenu prisonnier là, entravé par la cage qui est solidement fixé au sol par des liens indestructibles.

J'observe mon bras d'un air abattu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mon membre ne semble pas infecté, mais il n'en est pas loin. Je pose délicatement les lèvres sur les coupures, et, retenant un gémissement, je suce le sang qui suinte. Ma salive apaise la brûlure et je sens la tension dans mes muscles se relâcher, petit à petit.

Mes pensées dérivent dans mon esprit, et j'en viens à un fâcheux sentiment de honte. Qu'ai-je donc fait à Elizabeth ? Où se situe-t-elle ? Est-elle prisonnière ?

Pourquoi diable Will s'en est-il épris ? Elle m'a attiré tant de soucis ! La pensée m'accable qu'elle ne peut communiquer avec les Elfes et mes compagnons, ne parlant ni le westron, ni le sindarin ni le quenya.


	7. Chapter 6

**Métamorphose**

 **Chapitre 6 : Aragorn**

Je l'ai vu. Il est majestueux, et sons allure princière contraste avec la cage exiguë. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour donner l'impression qu'il se tient sur un trône alors que ses longues jambes sont repliées, faute de place. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, son visage se fend d'un sourire amical mais légèrement triste.

« Ah, Elessar, Elessar, me dit-il, vois dans quel position je me trouve à présent ! J'ai tant insisté pour traverser la Lorien, admirer la magnifique Caras Galadhon, et on m'enferme dans une cage ! »

\- Mon bon Legolas, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu mis ? »

A ces mots la figure de mon compagnon se décompose.

« Cela m'est difficile d'en parler. Mais as-tu des nouvelles d'Elizabeth ? La fille qui était … avec moi. »

« Oh ! Elle est calme depuis hier. Nous la nourrissons de lembas et d'eau. Elle reste immobile dans son lit, et elle fixe le plafond sans un mot. Mais quand tu es parti de sa chambre, il y a une semaine, elle était comme possédée. Tu l'as entendu. Elle hurlait et se débattait, mais nous – enfin, les Galadhrim l'ont aisément maîtrisée. Elle est fine, et elle a un appétit d'oiseau. »

Nous restons un petit moment à nous regarder l'un et l'autre. Je m'assieds, fatigué du poids de notre mission, et la mousse verte m'a l'air tout à fait confortable.

Legolas a un beau visage elfique, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je n'atteindrais jamais la raison qui est sienne. Pourtant, il a l'air si jeune à côté des seigneurs Elrond et Galadriel. Il reflète une impression de fraîcheur agréable, malgré son front plissé et ses sourcils froncés.

Un côté des Elfes des plus troublant est que leur apparente jeunesse cache une pensée vieille et profonde. Il a beau avoir l'air d'avoir vingt ans de moins que moi, il en a au moins vingt siècles de plus.

Au bout d'un moment je me décide à parler, ne désirant pas perdre mon temps à contempler un prisonnier, fût-il un Elfe et l'un de mes compagnons de surcroît.

« Dame Galadriel nous a raconté, à nous la Communauté ton histoire. »

J'ai donné à ma voix une inflexion destinée à lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais bien en apprendre plus sur ce qui l'a conduit jusqu'à cette prison. Il saisit car il baisse la tête et soupire. Je me morigène intérieurement : il m'a dit que cela lui en coûtait d'évoquer un sujet étroitement lié. Alors je suis surpris quand j'entends sa voix, simple murmure dans le glouglou de l'eau de la fontaine, mais franche et assurée il n'avait aucune raison d'élever le ton, et il ne l'a pas fait.

« Ma fiancée Elizabeth aimait et aimera toujours son ami d'enfance le forgeron William Turner. Je lui ai fait croire, quand j'étais encore lui et qu'il était moi, que mon propre amour disparaîtrait après la fin de la transformation. Mais moi-même en étais convaincu. Alors elle en veut à Legolas parce qu'elle pense qu'à cause de cet « autre », elle a perdu son amour. Elle croit que toute passion s'est éteinte en moi. Et la vérité est toute autre, mais elle ne le sait pas, et si elle continue comme ça elle ne le saura jamais. »

Ses dernières paroles se sont brisées dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la clairière, et je le sens à bout de force après cet éprouvant combat intérieur. J'incline pensivement la tête.

« Alors, tu as séduit cette pauvre jeune femme et elle est devenue folle à cause de toi ?! » Je raille, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui mon ami Elfe est détruit.

« Le pauvre Will n'a pas vraiment eu de chance. Elizabeth était à un rang supérieur à lui, et elle le manipulait sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'assouvissait que ses propres intérêts, au détriment de ceux de Will. Elle s'arrangeait pour le convier à des réceptions pour danser avec lui, ne songeant qu'à son bonheur personnel, sans que jamais la pensée ne lui soit venue à l'esprit que Will ne se sente pas à l'aise au milieu de toutes les grandes gens de Port Royal. Il était méprisé, lui, le petit forgeron parmi la noblesse et l'aristocratie caractéristique à ces réceptions. Mais Will n'osait rien dire. Il la laissait faire, se disant que seul le bonheur de sa jeune amie comptait, et méprisant le sien. Elle était riche il était pauvre c'était un parfait conte de fées pour tout observateur extérieur un tant soit peu convaincu de la supériorité des nobles. Et ces gens sont foisons à Port Royal. Personne ne pouvait se rendre compte de son petit jeu. La vie de Will a failli être entièrement gâchée. Mais il l'aimait trop pour s'en rendre compte, et je ne puis le comprendre. C'est une passion humaine, Elessar. Je ne suis pas humain. Et toi, la comprend-tu ? »

Le discours de Legolas est empli de vérité. Que dire ?

« Mon bonheur personnel est celui de la Communauté, et par conséquent celui de tous les habitants libres de la Terre du Milieu. En tant qu'héritier d'Elendil, je ne peux m'autoriser de pareils instants d'égoïsme. Car elle était égoïste. Le moment viendra où je monterai sur un trône, et alors l'attention de toute personne sera concentrée sur moi. Je devrai montrer le bon exemple, surtout dans cette guerre où les corrompus ont une part plus qu'importante. Et mon éducation m'a appris à être généreux, à penser aux autres avant moi, mais surtout à vérifier que les intérêts de tous soient respectés. Le Rôdeur d'Eriador en fait particulièrement les frais : tracer des chemins pour les autres au péril de sa vie, sans se soucier de la moindre compensation. C'est une rude vie, mais je ne saurai faire autrement.

\- Tu es bon, Elessar. Tes paroles sont pleines de sagesse, et tu mérites d'être honoré au même titre que les héros elfiques. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Mon esprit ne peut comprendre, et je ne trouverai le repos qu'après avoir entendu une réponse. Alors je te redemande : comment Will a-t-il pu être aveuglé par une telle passion ? »

Je soupire pensant avoir trouvé une échappatoire, j'ai changé de sujet. La perspicacité de mon ami Elfe me perdra.

« Tu as là une profonde question. Les Hommes sont prompts à la colère, mais aussi à l'amour. Quand vous autres Elfes pensez toujours au bien de tous, et n'êtes ni précipités ni trop longs, nous Humains sommes plus sujets à des émotions plus fortes mais pas toujours raisonnables. Nous sommes plus instables, car la vie nous échappera dans un temps plus proche que le vôtre. Il nous faut en profiter au maximum. »

C'est à son tour de pousser un long soupir. Et à cet instant, j'entrevois un instant sa faiblesse, qu'il avait alors cachée jusque-là. Ses yeux sont comme un lac profond, reflétant tous les printemps qu'il a vécu sous les arbres qui lui sont familiers, et tristes mais il se reprend et son regard brille d'une détermination nouvelle.

« Je commence à discerner les raisons qui ont poussées Will à rester si passif. Merci encore, Elessar, pour tes précieux conseils. Longue vie à toi ! »

Il me fait implicitement signe que notre entretien est terminé, mais la reconnaissance est comme une flamme en lui. Je décroise donc mes longues jambes qui m'ont si bien portées jusqu'ici et je me relève. M'apprêtant à prendre congé, j'ai fait trois pas quand sa belle voix résonne à nouveau :

« Et pourquoi vous autres gens étranges persistez à vous envelopper de fumée ? »

Je me retourne il a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Alors je me rends compte qu'il a raison … la légendaire sagesse elfique, même cachée, est toujours indiscutablement présente.

Pendant notre petit entretien, j'ai allumé ma pipe et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Métamorphose**

 **Chapitre 7 : Elizabeth Swann**

« La vie n'est pas si simple. Ce séjour en Angleterre aurait dû nous rendre heureux et pérenniser notre amour. Et au lieu de ça, d'étranges événements fantastiques ont tout bouleversé. J'ai maintenant l'habitude du fantastique - grâce, si je puis dire, à Barbossa. Mais la transformation en un être étranger de mon compagnon me déplait horriblement. Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? »

Telles auraient été les pensées d'Elizabeth Swann si son cerveau n'avait été embrumé, et si sa mémoire ne lui avait fait défaut.

Elle sentait quand même que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle était préoccupait, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi et par quoi. Tant de soucis se pressaient dans son crâne qu'elle se demandait pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore explosé.

Les gens-aux-oreilles-pointues qui s'occupaient d'elle étaient très gentils, et ils possédaient une merveilleuse voix qu'elle appréciait beaucoup même si elle ne les comprenait pas. Ils chantaient de belles chansons, et toute préoccupation disparaissait alors du cœur d'Elizabeth.

Une noble dame aux cheveux blonds et avec une magnifique robe blanche s'était présentée à son chevet comme « Galadriel ». Elle avait l'air très gentil, changeant ses draps et la nourrissant de gaufrettes au goût inimitable.

Elizabeth commençait à se sentir vraiment bien ici. On la chérissait, elle essayait de se convaincre que Will la rejoindrait, elle n'avait plus envie de retourner à Port Royal. Pourtant, quand dans la nuit elle se réveillait de terribles rêves et qu'elle criait à s'en exploser la tête, elle voulait juste tout oublier. Quelque chose lui rappelait désagréablement une personne dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, mais qui flottait à la lisière de sa conscience.

Dans ces moments affreux, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas épousé le Commodore Norrington au lieu de … qui déjà ? Sa tête lui faisait mal, et ses belles boucles lui pesaient lourd comme si elles avaient toutes eu un poids de plusieurs tonnes accroché au bout.

Oui, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas accepté la demande de James Norrington. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, mis à part ses yeux verts, il était un peu trop âgé et en public était si parfait qu'il en devenait … ridicule. Mais sinon il était très attentionné, toujours prêt à la servir, et puis il l'aimait.

Le problème, c'était que cet amour n'était pas partagé. Elle aurait été la femme du Commodore, poste reconnu. Si ça n'avait été qu'un mariage de convenance, tout se serait très bien passé, et il n'y aurait pas eu ce problème avec Will.

Will… l'évocation de ce prénom lui donnait de nouveau une migraine insoutenable. Voilà la personne invisible, celle qui flottait, insaisissable, dans sa mémoire. Elle regrettait maintenant de s'être souvenue. Tant de regrets !

Les Elfes – c'était comme ça qu'il les appelait – accoururent autour d'elle, munis de linges frais à poser sur son front fiévreux. Ils semblaient parler, et leurs beaux visages étaient inquiets, mais elle ne les entendait pas. Elle avait crié, ils venaient quand ils l'entendaient, mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. La douleur s'étendait à son corps entier, fluctuait, puis se résorbait avant de revenir en une nouvelle vague encore plus dévastatrice.

Le sommeil était noir, comme la nuit, et au moins elle ne sentait plus rien, ne pouvait plus avoir mal.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, Elizabeth se réveilla. Tout était flou autour d'elle, et elle s'amusait à essayer de tendre le bras pour atteindre les deux vases de fleurs qui flottaient dans son champ de vision.

Puis le nom de William Turner revint, sans la douleur cette fois. Elle s'astreignit à rester calme, ne pas céder à l'angoisse qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Elle inspira longuement, et pour la première fois depuis une semaine ses idées s'organisèrent clairement dans son esprit, la mémoire lui revint et elle put réfléchir à son cas sans cet agaçant voile qui les empêchait d'être nettes.

William s'était transformé et il ne l'aimait plus. Une vérité dont elle était sûre. Enfin, elle en était sûre mais ce n'était pas une vérité. Pourquoi donc n'était-ce pas une vérité ?

Elizabeth commençait à douter d'elle-même. Ce … Legolas avait tenté de lui dire quelque chose. Il parlait sa langue.

Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tous ces signes ? Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi idiote, le repoussant alors qu'il aurait pu l'aider, le seul ici qui parler sa langue. Elle ne savait ce qu'il était devenu, mais elle l'avait vu emmené brutalement par les Elfes aux yeux brillants. Peut-être avait-il été condamné, à cause d'elle, et les remords lui pesèrent soudain dans sa poitrine. Condamner un être cher était un acte horrible, surtout si on avait pu l'éviter. Et elle aurait facilement pu l'éviter.

Elle se sentait lasse, comme si elle avait été une personne âgée courbée par le poids des ans. Son étrange maladie qui la faisait délirer, fiévreuse, s'était estompée, mais elle sentait encore son fantôme, prêt à tout moment à jaillir pour la faire souffrir.

William lui manquait horriblement, comme jamais personne ne lui avait manqué. Elle avait toujours été choyée, aimée, et elle pensait innocemment que tout le monde était privilégié, comme elle. En répandant le mal dans le cœur de son fiancé, elle se rendait compte que la méchanceté était partout présente, y compris dans les gens « normaux ».

Une question la faisait réfléchir : elle aimait Will, bien sûr, mais était-elle certaine d'aimer le nouvel être qu'il était devenu ? Il aurait fallu le rencontrer, et elle ne pouvait communiquer avec personne ici. Ils parlaient tous des langues inconnues, dont la très jolie aux sonorités variées.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, peut-être plusieurs jours après, les Elfes revinrent, souriants. Ils lui tendirent la main, et Elizabeth comprit qu'il lui fallait se lever. Elle avait déjà marché, mais ils semblaient maintenant la convier pour une longue promenade. Elle accepta donc de bonne grâce de découvrir l'autre côté des murs de la pièce où elle était allongée depuis si longtemps.

La porte de sa chambre donnait sur un palier, et un escalier en partait et descendait en spirale le long du tronc d'un arbre gigantesque. Une atmosphère champêtre s'étendait au-dehors, et Elizabeth pouvait entendre les oiseaux gazouiller comme dans les contes.

L'escalier était raide et la jeune femme dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour s'agripper à la rambarde de fer forgé, prise de vertige. Mais la vue en valait la peine : des centaines de maisons étaient suspendues dans les arbres, parfois reliées par de minces ponts de cordes. La voûte de feuilles laissait passer les rayons dorés du soleil de l'après-midi. Des Elfes marchaient, et tous possédaient la même prestance naturelle.

Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue au bas de l'escalier Elizabeth choisit le chemin qui partait à gauche. Elle se promenait d'un pas rapide pourtant les Elfes qui l'accompagnaient ne semblait pas progresser à la même allure qu'elle. C'était comme s'ils se mouvaient au ralenti. Au bout d'un moment ils s'esquivèrent silencieusement, laissant apparemment Elizabeth seule mais elle savait qu'il y avait plus d'une paire d'yeux cachés pour la regarder.

Sur un banc un Nain aiguisait sa hache. Il avait une épaisse barbe rousse et son casque de fer était posé à côté de lui. Il la salua dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle continua son chemin.

Sous un hêtre aux dimensions plus modestes se tenait un homme, le premier qu'elle rencontrait depuis Will lorsqu'ils étaient en Angleterre. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Lorsqu'Elizabeth passa devant lui il sembla la reconnaître et l'invita à venir d'un geste de la main.

Il pointa la jeune femme du doigt et dit « Elizabeth ». Cette dernière fut un peu étonnée qu'il connaisse son prénom, mais de toute façon elle n'eut pas le loisir de penser autre chose parce que l'homme, de la même façon, lui apprit qu'il se nommait Aragorn.

Elizabeth fut alors prise d'un vertige. Le monde se retourna devant ses yeux et elle se sentit tomber. Aragorn la retint et il posa sur elle un magnifique regard saphir, comme celui de Legolas. Il paraissait inquiet. Elizabeth voulut parler, mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Aragorn la porta dans ses bras comme un petit enfant qu'on berce, et la ramena dans sa chambre alors qu'elle perdait conscience.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Métamorphose**

 **Chapitre 8 : Aragorn**

Je suis plutôt étonné lorsque je vois Elizabeth Swann marcher tranquillement devant moi. C'est une gentille fille, plutôt jolie mais pas très bavarde, et elle est tombée sur moi, là, comme ça.

En vérité je l'ai rattrapée. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle est dans notre monde, elle va commencer à dépérir jusqu'à la mort, à agoniser pendant plusieurs mois. Je la ramène donc là où elle dort, et court en parler à Legolas qui attend toujours dans sa cage.

Il se repose quand j'arrive et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant les yeux fermés et le visage serein. Les teintes blondes et argentées de ses cheveux se mêlent sur sa peau claire. Il ressemble à un petit garçon, roulé en boule dans son sommeil.

Evidemment ce sommeil est feint les Elfes ne dorment pas comme les humains. Legolas s'assoit rapidement lorsqu'il a conscience de ma venue

« Legolas ! Il faut que je te parle.

\- Eh bien c'est ce que tu viens de faire. Continue ! »

Je poursuis sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

« Elizabeth s'est évanouie dans mes bras. Je crains le pire pour elle : le temps passe et elle n'est pas retournée dans son monde. Il va falloir… »

La nonchalance apparente de Legolas disparaît aussitôt. Sur son visage se peint un masque de peur, et il est sincère. Il se tourmente réellement pour cette fille.

« Elessar ! Il faut que tu ailles voir Dame Galadriel. Dis-moi qu'Elizabeth vivra. Dis le moi maintenant ! »

Accablé, j'acquiesce. Je ne sais pas si je dis la vérité.

« Mais maintenant, est-elle en vie ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Calme-toi mon ami ! Les Galadhrim sont à son chevet, elle ne craint rien pour l'instant. »

Legolas baisse la tête.

« Oh, Elessar ! Je suis désolé, je suis pitoyable. Mais je me fais tant de soucis.

\- Je vais la voir, si tu veux. Je vais voir si elle va bien. »

Il m'adresse un regard plein de reconnaissance, et tend les bras. Je l'étreins à travers les barreaux de la cage, une étreinte plus qu'amicale, fraternelle.

« Oui, c'est bon, ce n'est pas si loin non plus »

« C'est l'intention qui compte », dit-il. Et il a raison.

J'ai grimpé si vite l'escalier qu'arrivé dans la chambre d'Elizabeth je dois me tenir les côtes. Que ne fait-on pas pour ses amis ! Les Galadhrim sont déjà partis et elle dort dans son lit. Je repars rapidement. Legolas m'attend, angoissé. Ses traits se détendent à mon arrivée.

"Alors ?

\- Tout va pour le mieux, dis-je doucement. Elle dort."

Soudain il grimace, et est pris d'une quinte de toux. Je me recule, inquiet. Legolas crache du sang.

« C'est la cage, me dit-il, et sa voix est rauque. Elle est empoisonnée. Moi aussi, il faut que je m'en aille, et vite. Ma vie en dépend. »

Il se tait un instant, et reprend plus doucement.

« Trouve Dame Galadriel. Demande-lui de me libérer. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra – j'ai atteint le point critique, et elle ne veut pas me tuer. Mon père se vengerait, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre un Seigneur Elfe en ce temps de guerre. Trouve-la, et fais vite. S'il te plaît.»

Et je quitte Legolas tandis qu'il se meurt.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Métamorphose**

 **Chapitre 9 : Galadriel**

Je suis mon palais d'argent. Aragorn se tient devant moi, et il attend ma réponse.

Cet humain est l'un des plus sages que j'aie jamais rencontré au cours de ma longue vie. Pour une raison simple qui me fait plaisir : il a du sang Elfe.

Aragorn m'a demandé si je pouvais libérer Legolas, son ami. Evidemment, je serais obligée de répondre par l'affirmative, je ne peux faire le contraire. Mais je n'en ai pas l'envie cet Elfe ne semble pas être des nôtres. Il empoisonne des pauvres filles éplorées. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer son père, Thranduil, ennemi des Nains. Il m'a fait plutôt bonne impression lors de ce dîner, peut-être Legolas aurait-il pu être mon fils. Il n'en aurait tiré que du profit.

Aragorn attend toujours patiemment devant moi. Il faut que je me décide à lui parler, il ne va pas rester là indéfiniment.

« Pour quelle raison devrais-je le laisser partit ? A-t-il fait preuve d'une conduite particulièrement irréprochable pour avoir un motif valable ? »

Je proteste pour la forme mais également pour tester Aragorn. Il ne semble pas surpris, encore moins décontenancé.

« Vous le savez, Dame Galadriel. Il faut qu'il sorte, il meurt. »

Argument court, simple, évident, bien tourné. Efficace. Je soupire.

« Très bien, dis-lui que sa liberté lui sera accordée demain matin à l'aube. Fais attention à toi, Aragorn. Je voudrais qu'Arwen te retrouve en bon état. »

« Promis. Au revoir, Galadriel. J'espère avoir rapidement l'honneur de devenir votre petit-gendre. »

Arwen est la fille de la mienne.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Métamorphose**

 **Chapitre 10 : Legolas**

Je suis libre !

J'étais occupé à me déchirer les poumons et la gorge, lorsque la cage s'est évaporée autour de moi. Les barreaux sont partis en fumée, et j'ai senti une grande bienfaisance s'emparer de mon être.

Tout d'abord ma vision est redevenue claire. Le liquide glacé qui m'empoisonnait le cerveau s'est volatilisé. J'allais mieux, j'étais vivant.

Je me suis levé, ou du moins j'ai tenté de le faire. Après tant de jours d'immobilité je m'étais engourdi, et mes muscles n'ont pas voulu me soulever. Alors je suis resté quelques instants près de l'arbre et de la fontaine, ma main blessée soulagée par l'eau pure qui coulait sans interruption. Des volutes rouges tournoyaient et je me suis surpris à les contempler, fasciné.

Alors que je recouvrais lentement la maîtrise de mon corps j'ai vu une biche se promener d'un pas gracieux à la lisière de la clairière. Et j'ai ressenti à quel point la vie pouvait être belle et vaut la peine d'être vécue.

A présent je me promène dans les allées de Caras Galadhon. Les Elfes m'évitent, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Mon regard est fixé sur une petite personne assise sur un banc, occupée à aiguiser sa hache. Il lève la tête en me voyant passer et son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire franc.

« Legolas ! Je suis heureux de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? »

La vision de Gimli fait naître en moi une joie inattendue. Jamais je n'aurais cru être heureux devant un Nain. Le rire qui naît en moi secoue mes entraille, avant d'envahir l'air et d'étonner Gimli.

"Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Je suis vivant ! dis-je en tournant sur moi-même, l'air ravi.

\- Je le vois bien, dit Gimli, inquiet. Je suis simplement étonné que tu puisses penser le contraire.

-La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Nous devrions remercier chaque matin d'être présent sur cette terre." Et je continue mon chemin, laissant le Nain sur le banc convaincu de ma folie.

L'euphorie qui m'envahit subsiste pendant quelque minutes avant de s'évanouir à la vue de Frodo. Le pauvre Hobbit semble décharné, presque vidé de sa substance, sous l'emprise de l'Anneau. Il me sourit faiblement, mais détourne rapidement la tête lorsque je passe devant lui. Sam, à ses côtés, veille silencieusement sur la sécurité de son maître et ami.

Je ne vois pas toute la Compagnie. Le chagrin se répand dans mon esprit à la pensée de la mort de Gandalf. Sans lui, la Quête est plus que compromise, et je me promets de me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour le salut de ce monde. Mais avant cela, il faut que je sauve Elizabeth.

La jeune femme n'a jamais véritablement quitté mes pensées. Je remettais sans cesse à plus tard le moment de notre rencontre. Il fallait que je lui dise que je l'aimais. Cela me semble tellement évident, et tellement cliché. Mais je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience alors qu'elle se morfond dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien. Un autre problème, de taille, se pose. Comment vais-je donc la ramener chez elle ? William Turner n'existe plus, son absence se ferait probablement remarquer à Port Royal. Et je ne peux moi-même la reconduire chez elle sans compromettre le sort de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Une idée surgit dans mon esprit. Je commence à entrapercevoir la nature de la frontière entre les deux mondes. Chaque personne possède une identité propre que ce soit dans la dimension d'Elizabeth, ou la mienne. Mais parfois, deux individus peuvent partager une identité commune. La porte dorée s'ouvre alors, et les deux identités ainsi que leur porteur fusionnent, afin que l'équilibre soit restauré. Je tiens peut-être la solution à mon problème.

Visiblement, la porte s'est ouvert afin de laisser William Turner et Legolas se retrouver. Encore quelques heures et elle disparaîtra, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Je suis perdu. Même si j'abandonnais la Communauté, je n'aurai pas le temps de préparer Elizabeth au long voyage qui l'attendrait. Continuant à me promener, j'aperçois Elessar devant un arbre.

"Legolas, dit-il d'un ton grave. Tu es revenu."

J'étouffe le sarcasme qui pointe dans ma voix en répondant "Oui, apparemment."

Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose, je le vois dans ses yeux brillants. Je l'arrête d'une main levée.

"Ne dis rien." Puis. "J'ai quelque chose à te demander."

Elessar écoute mon raisonnement d'un air pensif, puis se propose d'aller vérifier si la porte est encore là. Je le remercie d'un sourire alors qu'il se lève et s'étire, tel un chat.

Quelque chose me tracasse encore. Pourquoi Will est-il devenu Legolas, et non pas le contraire ? L'un est-il plus important que l'autre ? Et si un monde entier prépondérait sur l'autre ? Si Will et Legolas peuvent fusionner, pourquoi les mondes eux-mêmes ne peuvent-ils pas le faire ? C'est une piste à creuser.

Et... si nos deux dimensions fusionnent, le résultat ne serait-il pas un troisième monde ? Le domaine des possibilités s'élargit considérablement. Comment créer un troisième monde ?

Je m'assois pour réfléchir. Will et Legolas ont commencé, lentement mais sûrement, à se rejoindre à partir de la naissance de Will. Pour les fusionner, il faudrait que le produit des mondes soit conçu...

Elessar réapparaît dans mon champ de vision. Son expression est inquiète, sa démarche précipitée.

"Legolas, la porte dorée se ferme !

Je souris d'un air qui se veut rassurant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami. Je crois tenir la solution. Mais pour cela, il faut que je regagne les bonnes grâces de dame Elizabeth."

Aragorn hausse les épaules devant mon air énigmatique et s'éloigne d'un pas lent. Je souris étrangement.

Si Elizabeth et moi concevons un enfant, nos deux réalités disparaîtront au profit d'un troisième monde qui aura les deux caractéristiques. Nous vivrons tous. Ou peut-être pas.

Cela vaut la peine d'essayer.


End file.
